Ninja Shaman
by shadow staff
Summary: Naruto awakens the power to channel spirits and see the dead. Watch him as he grows with the power of the spirit of shadows Naruto Shaman King Xover
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto or Shaman kin

* * *

Chapter 1: Kagerei

* * *

"NARUTO! PAY ATTENTION!"

Yelled Iruka as the class laughed at the blondes expense.

"Sorry Iruka sensei." 'S_heesh who the hell cares about how far a kunai will fly if you sharpen it a certain way as long as it flys._' Thought Naruto as he was startled from his conversation with a certain fox.

"**Normally I'd say that you should listen after all knowledge is power but this particular knowledge is useless" **replied kyuubi.

Naruto sighed as he remembered how he first met the fox…

Flashback

'_Why do they all hate me?_' thought a six year old Naruto as he sat on the bridge in the park, '_they always tell me that I don't belong here and that I should just die.' _He looked out at the water.

'_There are a lot of pointy rocks down there, maybe if I jump and kill myself I'll die and find my family on the other side. Iruka sensei says that when you die you get to be with the people that you love._'

With this happy thought Naruto pulled himself up onto the bridges railing but being small even for a six year old it took a while. Soon he was standing on the railing.

'_Mama, papa. Here I come.'_ He thought as he prepared himself to jump.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you"** The sudden voice startled Naruto as he fell back onto the bridge.

"Ow, my head" Naruto complained as he rubbed his head. "Who said that? Is that you Ji-san."

"**HEY, I am only three thousand years old thank you very much. Humph, the nerve of kids these days."**

"Who are you, where are you?"

"**Kid just think and I can hear you"**

'O, are you a Yamanaka like Ino.' Naruto thought as he remembered the loud girl who bragged that her clan could read minds. 'I wish I had cool techniques like that.'

"**Kid you can learn techniques that are far, how did you put it? Oh yeah, cooler than that."** Replied the voice.

"REALY, WILL YOU SHOW ME!"

"**Yes but first I'm going to put you to sleep."**

"Why?"

* * *

Drip

"Wha..?" Naruto groaned as a drop of water fell on his face. "Is it raining?"

**"No kid this is your mind."**

"You mean my minds leaking?"

**"No, get up and you'll see."**

"Wha… Why does my mind look like a sewer." '_A really wet and dirty sewer_.'

**"Because you're confused kid."**

"Who are… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Normally this would be considered rude but when the first thing you see when you get up is an eye larger than a full grown Akimichi it's understandable.

**"Kid my name is Kagerei, but you may know me as Kyuubi."**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY MIND? THE 4th HOKAGE KILLED YOU!"

**"Then why do they call you a demon? It's because I cannot die, because you cannot kill that which is not alive. The 4****th**** Hokage knew this and sealed me into you to stop my rampage."**

"But why me? WHY ME DAMMIT!"

**"You where the only newborn at the time and I can only be sealed into a newborn, to my knowledge both your parents died during the battle. However having me sealed into you has quite a few perks, like an accelerated healing ability and more importantly I have awoken your dormant abilities."**

"What abilities?" Naruto asked still wary of the beast.

**"This will be easier if I assume a different form. Hang on."** Naruto watched with wide eyes as the Kyuubi shrunk into a large

* * *

Short but I think I'll stop here.

If you think that Naruto is acting to mature keep in mind that he has been responsible enough to live by himself.

Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"NARUTO!! DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!!" Screamed Iruka as he used his giant screaming head no jutsu to defy the laws of physics.

"Hm… you say something Iruka sensei?" Everybody in the room except for Shikamaru and Naruto himself sweatdropped.

"OKAY THAT'S IT." Iruka took a moment to take a calming breath. "Because Naruto decided that he'd rather sleep than study and that tomorrow is the genin exam we're all going to review the **henge no jutsu**. Everybody line up."

Everybody, including Shikamaru who had been woken up and now sported a fist sized lump on his head thanks to a certain blonde lined up. "Troublesome woman."

"This is all you fault Naruto why couldn't you be more like Sasuke…" Naruto sighed as he tuned Ino out.

"_I still can't believe that she can stick out like a sore thumb with that long blonde hair and that outfit is so impractical, my clothing is at least black and I die my hair black with a jutsu Kagerei taught me. Speaking of Kagerei can you tell me what the hell's going on._"

"**You zoned out and now you the whole class is in trouble and you have detention but I do agree with your opinion of her gear."**

"_Damn and I was looking forward to having a smoke after school_"

"**You know you really should stop smoking. It will eventually kill you."**

"_You and I both know that thanks to your remaining demonic chakra my lungs repair themselves faster than the cigarettes damage them._"

"**You still shouldn't, what were you thinking about anyway"**

"_Our first meeting_"

Brief Authors note

If you wondering Naruto wears black cargo pants and a dark red shirt covered with a black coat which has two feathers hidden in the shoulder blade area(important for later). He wears an onyx ring on his right hand and red headphones on his neck. He keeps his shuriken and other nija ezuipment in the pockets on the inside of his coat and in the pockets in his cargo pants.

"Naruto you failed the exam the last two years why don't you try harder, your so slack. If I didn't confiscate your headphones every morning you'd do nothing but sleep, listen to music and smoke." At this Iruka glared at the absent minded blonde. "By the way I am going to find out where you buy them from."

"_Damn I hate having to look after these brats and that 'honourable grandson' acts worse than that Neji kid did last year. It's not like I do nothing but sleep and listen to music. You would to if you were a shaman in a village whose dead populace outranks the living by about ten times. Can't walk five meters without walking through a ghost. Damn, I really need a smoke."_

"**Sigh. Anyway the kids seem to be distracted, lets review our current abilities. Hey where's Kurai-Hane?"**

"_Hm? Oh he's probably flying around town."_

"**Yeah your probably right, anyway, start reviewing your abilities."**

"_Troublesome _(every male Nara sneezed)_, anyway I use my mana or as its commonly known spiritual energy to integrate with ghosts so that they are capable of using my body, I can focus you into my focus ring that changes into a katana or a halberd using once again my mana called an oversoul that only another oversoul can penetrate. If I charge enough mana into the oversoul it allows you to take physical form and go crazy on the enemy, Kurai-Hane's oversoul allows me to fly or use his wings as a shield. You taught me Kage bunshin after I failed last year so I can pass this year. Finally I'm learning Dao Dan Do and the basics of dodging from Rui Chong from you. Hey I think that Konohamaru kid just did a face plant."_

"Honourable grandson are you all right?"

"_Who's the guy with the sunglasses"_

"**I dunno kid, but I sense high chakra levels. He's a jounin, an elite ninja but why does't he wear the vest, I thought it was mandatory."**

"Ow my head," whined Konohamaru as he looked around. "who tripped me?"

"Uh honourable grandson no one tripped you and the floors pretty flat, you really should get rid of that long scarf I mean even Ryu Hayabasa in that movie of yours only had it reach his waste."

"YOU", yelled Konohamaru pointing at Naruto who was still debating with Kagerei about the dress code for jounins. "YOU TRIPPED ME!!"

"Huh… you say something?"

"WHY YOU, YOU SHOULD RESPECT ME BECAUSE I'M THE GRANDSON OF THE THIRD HOKAGE!!"

"Yeah. That's great and all what with all the privileges like having an elite tutor but what have you done that makes you worthy of my respect."

"Huh?"

"I mean your grandfather is famous for knowing all of Konoha's jutsu but what can you do that is exceptional, you'd better start training if you want to be someone important." Naruto turned to Iruka who was struck dumb by Naruto's display of wisdom. "I'm leaving now see you tomorrow." Ebisu and the class just watched as Naruto walked out.

"Wait, NARUTO YOU'VE GOT HALF AN HOUR OF DETENTION LEFT!!"

"_Heh heh, looks like they've woken up." _Naruto chuckled internally as he lit a cigarette.

"_Naruto! Naruto!"_ Screamed an abnormally large black crow.

"Heh, I was wondering where'd you gotten to my deceased feathered friend."

"_I'm bored, none of the other bird ghosts are around, I think they all moved on to the next realm."_

"Heh heh. Don't worry about it I'm still here and soon I'll be on a genin team so we can fight against various enemy's and actually be allowed to kill them." Naruto droned as he blew out a cloud of smoke. "Anyway I'm going home to relax and rest for tomorrow, wanna come with?"

"Okay class today is the genin exam. It will consist of three parts; a written test, a taijutsu spar and a test on one of the three basic jutsu. The person who scores the best average will be named rookie of the year." Iruka explained the exam to the class. "Now the written exam begins now, you have one hour. Begin."

"_What the hell these are questions about the fundamentals of Konoha ninja, last year at least the questions were about strategy._"

"**Just do the test kid."**

"Okay pencils down, everyone follow me to the sparring field. Once we're there Mizuki-sensei will call you out in pairs for your spars."

"Right kids, now the first spar is Ayeka Aroshi against Ino Yamanaka."

"_I see, they're having kunoichi and shinobi fight separately and it is the first on the roll versus the last on the roll which means I'll be fighting Chouji. If I just avoid his attacks I'll win easily, he doesn't have much stamina."_

"Winner Ino Yamanaka. Chouji Akimichi and Naruto Uzumaki come to the ring." Declared Mizuki glaring at Naruto. "BEGIN!"

"BAIKA NO JUTSU" Chouji screamed as he turned himself into a giant meatball and charged me down like a tank. "MEAT TANK!" Speak of the devil.

"So who do you think will win Mizuki?" Iruka asked as he watched Naruto jump over Chouji's meat tank attack.

"Chouji, he has the advantage of having powerful clan jutsu. Naruto doesn't stand a chance."

"Really. It looks to me that Chouji is losing, he can't land a hit and look, he's been forced to release his jutsu."

Indeed he had. Chouji had begun to run low on charka and had to release his jutsu and was now panting badly.

"_Dammit_," Chouji thought, "_I need to use a soldier pill or I'll lose for sure._" Chouji reached into his pocket and in that moment he took his eyes off of Naruto.

"_Perfect, that's all I needed._" To the onlookers it looked as if Naruto had used Shunshin to teleport behind Chouji with his leg raised.

"It's over Chouji, never let an opponent get behind you."

"_What? He's fast!"_

"YU-ZHOU-ZHAN LUO-XIA" Naruto yelled slamming his foot into Chouji's back, Chouji fortunately for him had been turning to face Naruto so Naruto's kick had missed his spine however the pain alone was enough to knock him out.

Every body, except for Iruka who had a rather smug look on his face, was just staring at Naruto in shock.

"Uh Winner, Naruto?" Mizuki couldn't seem to believe that those words had just come out of his mouth.

"_Finally, now I can sleep until the next exam._" Naruto walked past Sasuke who was about to fight Shino. "_Wait, shouldn't have fought Shino? Oh well, maybe they did randomize it a bit._"

"Okay class, we're ready for the final exam, we're going to call you down in alphabetical order so first up is …" Naruto tuned Iruka out as he watched the parents of kids begin to appear outside the window.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"_What the hell? That was fast. Oh well here we go._"

"Okay Naruto you must perform three Kawairimi's in order to dodge these three balls that Mizuki will throw at you. Begin!" Iruka yelled.

"Kawairimi!"

Bounce. "_Damn Mizuki isn't letting up on me at all. Oh well, It's not as if Kawairimi's a difficult technique._" Thought Naruto as he dodged the next two.

"Excellent work Naruto, you pass. Here's your Hitae-ate see you on Monday."

"Thanks, see ya Iruka Sensei."

"**Okay brat, head over to the forest now. It's time for your meditation session."**

"_Fine, at least I get to relax."_

(Mizuki's point of view)

"_Heh heh. Stealing the scroll was easy. Now I just have to head to Iwa. Knowing how much they hate Konoha they'll pay big to get their hands on this forbidden scroll of seals. But not before I make a copy of every technique in here and learn them all. Ha ha I'll soon surpass even the Yondaime! Wait a minute, isn't that the fox demon? Excellent now I can have revenge for my brother as well!!"_

(Naruto's point of view)

"_Ah nice and quiet. No little brats, ghosts or loud teachers to annoy me._"

"PREPARE TO DIE NINE TAILED FOX!!!"

"_Damn._"

(Iruka's point of view)

"_Damn it Mizuki, did you really think you could escape? If we don't catch you you'll be tracked down by the un dertaker squad or worse,"_ Iruka paused here to shiver, "_Anko-sempai._"

"Hey Iruka-sensei."

"What the f..?" Iruka wasn't to finish his sentence because he was distracted by the voice that had come out of nowhere and jumped into a tree branch.

"You ok sensei?"

"Naruto? What's going on?"

"Well judging from how your running so fast you must be looking for Mizuki and the forbidden scroll. They're down there. Oh and unless he get's medical attention Mizuki's going to die, five minute's ago due to bloodloss."

Iruka sweatdropped.

"Uh Naruto, doesn't it bother you that you've just made your first kill."

"No."

"You know most people would be traumatized."

"I'm not most people. Besides it was self defense, see on Monday sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-!

'_Damn, that's another alarm clock I broke_.'

**"Well if you put the clock out of arm's reach then you wouldn't smash it."**

'… _shut up_.'

**"Now hurry up and get to the academy. The sooner you get a genin team the sooner you can test your abilities against foes far stronger than that weak excuse for chunin Mizuki."**

'_Yeah yeah_.' Naruto droned as he lit a cigarette and headed off to the academy.

**"I hope that you get a team that will carry their own weight, your abilities are all close ranged so unless your allies have some skill with long range jutsus or are expert shuriken users."**

'_Yeah, I've been wondering if you know any long range jutsu or shaman abilities that you could teach me_.'

**"Ah, I was hoping that you would ask. Do you remember what I told you about the pentagon?"**

'_The pentagon symbolizes the five elements wood, fire, earth, metal and water that can be channeled with the aid of spirits or by a shaman who has exceptional mana levels_.'

**"Correct, normally a shaman would choose a the element that his spirit ally was attuned to and stick to it because they would be dedicated to that spirit. But I'm different. I am a spirit of darkness and as such I can teach you how to wield all five elements with my oversoul."**

'_Wait, I thought that you would have been a medium for darkness, not the five main elements?_'

**"I am, but as a human you can't. These were limits set in place by Kami. When you use the giant oversoul then I can channel darkness, that is one of my advantage over summons, the other is that I don't tire or run out of mana. So as long as you protect the oversoul our power far outstrips a typical summon and will match a boss summon and if you push yourself possibly a lower tailed demons. But as we are it will be a long time till we are powerfull enough. By yourself and a low level oversoul you have already proven that you have the ability to take down a low level chunin ninja. With me you could maybe battle a jounin for five minutes before being killed. With Kurai-Hane about six.**

'_ Are jounins really that strong?'_

**" Konoha jounin yes. There is a higher standard here than in most other hidden villages. Against any other maybe seven. Ten if your lucky. Any way once you're an adept user of the pentagram you'll be a borderline jounin. If you master it you'll be special jounin and if you develop the powers available to those who master the pentagram you'll be sannin level. However this will take years at your current pace, over a decade. So get ready for some intense training later. We'll discuss this later though. After you meet up with your team."**

* * *

"Alright class now that the formalities are out of the way I would like to say that this is the best class that I've ever taught, we may have a future Godaime or Rokudaime Hokage in here." Naruto rolled his eyes as Uchiha Sasuke smirked.

'_He'll probably freeze up the first time he feels killing intent._'

"In any case the teams are as follows, under jounin sensei Gekkou Hayate team one is…" Naruto tuned out Iruka as he watched Kurai-Hane flying around the class. "… under jounin sensei Kakashi Hatake Team seven is Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

'_Hm, Sasuke is rookie of the year so he can hold up in a fight but Haruno's only noted strength is her intellect. Maybe she has a technique that isn't a basic academy jutsu? If not Sasuke and I'll have to look out for her too. Oh well might as well sleep till this 'Kakashi' guy comes.'_

* * *

(Two and a half hours later) 

"DAMN IT NARUTO WAKE UP YOU BUM!!"

"Hm wah?" Naruto woke up to the sight of Sakura ten centimeters away from his face and judging by how angry she looked and the fact that the rooms only other occupant is a devout introvert he guessed that it was her that had woken him from his slumber. Damn, but it meant that he could have a little revenge for being woken up.

"Why Sakura I know your bored and that Sasuke won't make out with you but I'm afraid your not my type."

"W- what the hell do you mean?"

"I mean if you wanted to kiss me you probably should have done it while I was asleep."

Sakura blushed a deep red as the image of her and Naruto kissing came to her mind, it didn't help that her inner persona had somehow created an exact 3D replica of Naruto and had begun to make out with it. '_Damn you dad for leaving that book lying around. Ever since I read it my inner self is a pervert but for some reason it only ever has fantasies about Naruto. WHY NOT SASUKE! WAH!'_

Naruto just stared at the girl twitching on the ground in front of him. Turning to his other teammate he said, "I think I broke her." The other boy just shrugged glad that the girl had stopped bugging him. "When sensei comes tell him I'm on the roof." The other boy nodded in confirmation. "See ya."

* * *

(Half an hour later) 

"Hello, team seven? Sorry I'm late but… what's with her?"

Sasuke was sure that the twitch in his eye would soon become permanent. "She's been like ever since our teammate said that if she wanted a kiss she should do it when he's asleep, said teammate is now currently on the roof."

"Oh, well wake her up and meet me on the roof in five minutes." The silver haired Cyclops promptly shunshined away. Presumably to the roof.

'_When I awaken the Sharingan that will be the first technique I copy. Now how do I wake her up?'_

(on the roof)

'_I wonder when sensei will be here. I'm already on my second cigarette.'_

"You know your orders were to wait in the classroom."

'_Speak of the devil. No offense intended._'

**"None taken."**

"Your orders were to arrive at one o'clock."

"Touché." Both shinobi turned at the sound of the door opening seeing a passive Sasuke and a dazed Sakura. When Sakura saw Naruto she blushed heavily but was soon glaring at the blonde as she stomped up to him only to raise her hand as she screamed "PERVERT!!" Swinging her arm in an attempt to slap him she missed as Naruto stepped out of arms reach and tripped over a conveniently placed rock falling only to be caught by the blonde that she had been about to slap.

"Careful there you might hurt yourself." Naruto smirked as Sakura blushed. It was then that she saw the cigarette in the blondes mouth.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMOKING!!"

"Stress relief." The blonde continued to smirk as he noticed that the girl hadn't made an effort to move from his arms.

"But your only twelve, your killing yourself." Naruto just stared at this declaration.

"We are ninja, every mission could be our last, besides my clan has a healing factor that cancels out all the problems from smoking anyway." At least he wouldn't have to explain himself when they saw the red charka of Kurairei and what harm could a little white lie hurt.

'_He must know of the demon's charka then. Does he know the truth or does he really think that it's a Kekkai Genkai?'_ "Anyway team lets sit down and introduce ourselves." Kakashi watched amused as Sakura sat in Naruto's lap without thinking. '_Hm, according to her file she has a crush on Sasuke. If so why is she sitting in Naruto's lap? Sasuke doesn't look bothered, probably has so many fangirls it doesn't matter to him if one of them changes their mind.'_ "Okay, lets start. Tell us things you like, hate, your hobbies and your dreams for the future."

"Um, sensei could you go first. We all sort of know each other but we don't know anything about you." Sakura asked, '_Gives me time to figure out my answer.'_

"Okay, lets see. Things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that." All three of the genin just stared at him. "My hobbies, well, I have lots of hobbies." Sakura's jaw had dropped and she had leaned back into Naruto, Sasuke seemed to have developed a twitch in his eye. "And my dreams for the future, I've never really thought about it. Well did that help? Anyway I'll start you off pinky, things you like are Naruto…"

"Huh, what do you mean I…" '_WHAT AM I DOING IN NARUTO-KUN'S LAP! Wait, when did he become Naruto-KUN!? __**"OH YEAH! NOW TURN AROUND AND START GIVING HIM SOME TONG-"**_

_'I wonder what she's thinking?'_ Sasuke and Kakashi pondered as they watched the look on Sakura's face change from confused, to perverted and they couldn't tell what her last emotion because she had begun to shake her head and hold her hands over her ears. Naruto couldn't see anything but pink hair that kept hitting his face.

"Well uh, I like, uh well, Naruto? IHATE INO-PIG! My hobbies are studying and I don't have any dreams except to become a strong shinoi."

'_Well I thought she'd say that she dreamed of Sasuke.'_ The two male teens thought.

'_Hm, she seems confused. Well we'll see how she turns out.'_ "Dark, short and brooding your up."

Sasuke scowled but you couldn't see it behind his hands. "I don't like anthing and I hate a lot of things, most of all my fangirls. My hobby is training and my dream, no my ambition, is to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

'_Predictable.'_ "Pinky's boyfriend, your up."

"Ok, well I like to just relax, I hate people who judge others without knowing them, my hobby is to smoke and occasionally drink. My dream is to find out the truth and to master my arts."

'_Hm, seems normal but what does he mean about "the truth" and what are his arts. Other than the fact that he killed Mizuki, is good with kawairimi and is capable of Kage bunshin his file doesn't say anything enough about his abilities to know what he's talking about. Oh well we'll find out tomorrow.'_

"Okay tomorrow is your final test. If you fail you'll be sent back to the academy. Meet me at training ground seven at six am sharp. Sayonara." He promptly vanished half expecting to hear a yell disbelief but when he appeared far enough away so that he could see them but they couldn't see him he was surprised that all that happened was that Sasuke and Sakura had left. He was even more surprised to see Naruto seemingly sprout black feathered wings and fly off.

_'Is this what he meant by his arts?'_

End for now

Authors note:

I'm making this a harem fic. Sakura and Hinata will be in it. (She's so similar to Tamao its not funny) Vote on anyone else you want. Top **THREE **will be in. No more no less. Anna is an option, I'll work her in somehow. Voting will end as soon as I post the next chapter so vote **now**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Chapter four

* * *

'_So, this is the site for Kakashi's final test. Plenty of forest, wide open space for taijutsu._'

**"This is a classic battleground with the most common types of fields. Now before the others arrive I want to make one thing clear. I'm not going to give you any advice in this. At most I'll help via an oversoul, I'd convince Kurai-Hane to do the same but he couldn't help you anyway. I swear even in death he's stupider than your average bird."**

"_Hey I take offense to that!!."_ Squawked the bird in question. "_I can talk, most birds can't so there!!"_

**"So, you still fly away as fast as you can whenever you see a **_**live**_** eagle. They can't hurt you, you know that right?"**

"_It's instinct okay. Your just jealous that I'm free to fly around …"_

Naruto instinctively tuned out his two spirit allies as he saw Sasuke approach.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hey dobe."

"Why am I the dobe, Shikamaru got just as low scores as me and he sucks at actual combat."

"Your still the dobe, at least Shikamaru can play shogi. Anyway I just want to thank you."

"The Last Uchiha thanking _me_. Have you been drinking?"

"NO IDIOT!! I'm thanking you for distracting Sakura, as long as you're around she doesn't keep bugging me for dates."

"Your welcome, how many fangirls left?"

"Last count, 64 girls…my age."

Sweatdrop

"Didn't you say that you wanted to revive your clan? Shouldn't you be nicer to them so that they're still willing when your ready to have kids."

"That's years off. Besides there's always Ino, and it will be easier to get a harem if I play hard to get."

"You're not the ice king everyone says you are. Are you?"

"Nobody actually knows me. I won't lie, killing _that_ man is my ultimate goal and I'll do anything to do it. But the reason that I don't have any close friends is that most people just try to be friends with me are just trying to be popular, or use my money. I don't think any of those girls, if you can call them that know anything about me."

"Hmph, the majority of Konoha are all pretty bad. Most of the town hates me, don't know why. Probably the fox like whisker marks."

"Whisker marks? That's a pretty stupid reason."

"Yeah well, if a giant fox destroyed almost everything in your lifetime you'd hate anything to do with them to."

"Point taken. So we're both subject to the bias of the village even though we're on different sides of the line."

"Yeah, makes you think. I wouldn't be surprised if the Sandaime put us on the same team just so that we'd have this conversation. Old geezer and his stupid crystal ball." Naruto muttered, lighting a new cigarette. "Anyway here comes Sakura. Wonder if your theory is true."

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura yawned and promptly fell to the ground face down.

Both boys sweatdropped.

"Uh, Sakura? Sasuke, I didn't make her faint again did I?" Naruto asked the teams resident misunderstood Uchiha. They sweatdropped again when the pink haired girl started to snore. "Guess she didn't get much sleep last night. Might as well let her sleep. Sensei will probably be late again."

"Yeah, want to make bets on how long it'll take him?"

"Ok, loser has to pay for the Sake tonight."

"Sake?"

"Sure, if we pass we might as well celebrate."

"Right. I bet two hours."

"Three hours. What should Sakura bet?"

"Just leave her. Loser has to pay for her too. So then what's your combat specialty?"

* * *

(Exactly two and a half hours later)

"Yo."

"Damn, looks like we're splitting the bill Sasuke."

"Hmm."

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh hey sleeping beauty," the pink haired girl blushed a deep shade of red, "Sasuke and I had a bet on how late Kakashi would be, loser had to pay for the Sake tonight. Kakashi came at the halfway point so we're splitting the bill and you don't have to pay a single yen."

"Aren't you three too young to drink?"

"As Genin we'll officially be ninja and hence adults. Ichiraku will accept that."

"Well it's too bad at least one of you will miss out." Taking an alarm clock out Kakashi placed it on a log and took out two bells. "The clock is set for noon, if you can take one of the two bells you pass. If not you fail and will be sent back to the academy."

"WHAT!!" Screamed Sakura. "THERE ARE TWO BELLS AND THREE OF US!!"

"It's good to see that you can do basic math Sakura." Said girl had the decency to blush. "That means, as I said before, at least one of you will fail. I forgot to tell you that you shouldn't eat breakfast, oh well guess you'll all puke. If you fail then you will be tied to one of these posts here and not be allowed to eat lunch. You may start now. HAJIMEI!!"

* * *

(Kakashi's point of view)

'_Hm, they can all hide well. None of them know how to hide charka signatures though. But that_ _is a chunin level skill. Now who will attack first. Ah so Naruto is attacking first, lesson time, this is my favorite part.'_

Kakashi dodged a kunai that flew at him from the tree line. After he dodged the blur that was Naruto came charging at a decent speed at him with a flying kick.

'_So this is that taijutsu style he is rumoured to use. Lets see if he's any good.'_

"Do you really think that you can take me out on your own Naruto? Lets see how you hold up in the art of Taijutsu, eh." Kakashi drawled as he blocked the various punches and kicks. '_Time to counter attack._' Kakashi threw a right punch. Only to have Naruto grab it and use its momentum to pull himself behind Kakashi.

"Take this sensei. HUO JIAN JIAO!! (rocket kick)!!" Roared Naruto as he kicked Kakashi in the back sending him flying.

'_Hmm. The style that he was using is so similar to Gai's Iron Fist style but that move that he used to dodge was so inconsistent with the rest of the style._'

"Your daydreaming sensei and you have allowed me to do this. ZHOUSHI DAO DAN JIAO (ICBM kick)!!" Naruto yelled as his kick sent Kakashi plummeting back to Earth.

'_This is getting annoying he hasn't made an attempt to get the bells yet. I wonder what he's planning.'_

The answer came to Kakashi as at least twelve other Narutos came flying from the tree line. All but one of them going in for a grapple. The last one made a move for the bells. Kakashi jumped up throwing a shuriken at each of the clones making them all 'poof' away. He began to fall at the same pace as the original Naruto.

"Nice strategy. Basic, but nice." Kakashi commented.

"Who said that it was over yet? I know you saw them yesterday so I'm surprised that you didn't expect them."

'_What's he…OH CRAP HIS WINGS!!'_ Was all Kakashi could think as he saw the wings erupt from Naruto's back.

"Gotcha Kakashi." Naruto said as he flew at Kakashi. Kakashi angled his body so that there was less air resistance, just dodging and getting to the ground while Naruto began to fly in a circle coming in for another attack.

* * *

(Naruto's point of view)

'_Damn it. Kagerei lets use a basic oversoul.'_

**"All right."**

Naruto channeled Kagerei into the obsidian ring engraved with the Kanji for darkness on his left hand as it transformed into large straight sword (Think of Ichigo's zanpakto in bankai mode from bleach). As he saw the blade materialize Kakashi's eye widened. '_He can do that. Crap'_

"Take this Sensei!!" Naruto flew in at an impressive speed with a horizontal slash.

"Heh heh. Impressive, but you can't win. Doton jutsu: Tsuchi Dangan." Kakashi drawled as he placed is hands on the ground. Just before Naruto reached Kakashi a stream of dirt came at him hitting him in the stomach and knocking the air out of him.

'_Damn it. I'd better retreat._'

Kakashi watched as Naruto flew at the tree line and had his wings evaporate as he flew into the forest and began to run.

'_I used abilities that were far beyond an ordinary genin, but he still beat me. This isn't testing our skills but something else. What is it?'_

* * *

(Sakura's point of view)

'_When did Naruto get so strong, and how did he make those black wings? If he failed what chance do I have by myself. Wait that's it, theoretically a team of three genin can take down a jounin. I need to find Sasuke and Naruto.'_

* * *

(Sasuke's point of view)

'_Crap, if Naruto couldn't beat him in Taijutsu than I don't have much of a chance either. My most powerful ninjutsu is the Gougakyou no jutsu but he'll dodge it easily. All three of us are strong, but he outranks us by miles. Maybe if we were to work together, but only two of us can pass. Hm, we were taught that as shinobi we'll be expected to put our lives on the line for the mission and our teammates. That must be it, we're expected to sacrifice ourselves for the good of the team. I have to find Sakura and Naruto.'_

* * *

(Naruto's point of view)

'_Hmm, if I use leaf shikigamis or fire syle or hell, earth style I might surprise him but…_

_why are Sasuke and Sakura here?'_

* * *

(Kakashi's point of view)

'_Hm I haven't seen Sasuke or Sakura yet and there's only half an hour left. Oh wait, here they come. And they're with Naruto too? They must have figured it out by now. Damn, now I'll have to live off the pay from D rank missions oh well, I don't feel like fighting. I'll pass them now.'_

"Congratulations team you pass."

"WHAT!!" The three newly promoted genin screamed, Sasuke falling from the tree behind Kakashi and Naruto crashlanding into the ground in front of Kakashi. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE PASS!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO FIGHT!!"

"Yeah well, I don't really feel like fighting and the fact that you've attacked in formation means that you understand the purpose of the test. Before I dismiss you I want to tell you the words that an old friend once said, you'd do well to remember them. 'Those who disobey the rules are trash, but those who abandon their friends are worse than trash.' If you're going to be on my team you would do well to remember those words. Report here at seven tomorrow for team seven's first mission. Ja Ne." Kakashi shunshined away muttering about paperwork.

Naruto turned to the other two. "Well that was anticlimactic. Shall we go celebrate?"

"Yeah okay, do you know a place that would serve us?"

"Ichiraku's ramen stand serves Sake cheaper than bars and it doesn't have any drunks."

* * *

"Yo old man Ichiraku break out the Sake my teams celebrating our promotion."

"Celebrating you technical adulthood already eh Naruto. Right three Sakes coming up, so who's your jounin sensei anyway?"

"A guy named Kakashi Hatake. So far he's been late every time he's been supposed to meet us by at least two and a half hours and can take me down in a fight without breaking a sweat."

"Sounds like he's strong even if he seems lazy."

"He's strong alright. You have to be if you make jounin in Konoha."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura queried.

"There is a higher standard of jounin in Konoha than any other village even though we have more chunin, or so I've heard. Even out of the other five greater hidden villages only Hidden Rock has standard that even comes close to ours." Naruto looked down at the bench. "In Hidden Mist you have to have mastered a kenjutsu style and created an A class jutsu or skill, Hidden Sand an element usually wind and all of the others a certain number of solo missions. Here, you need to have done ten A rank solo missions and be approved by the Hokage and two special jounin, then you are on a probationary session for three months."

"Well congratulations on your promotions and here's your Sake." The chef said placing the bottles in front of the three.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, Sasuke grunted and Sakura stared.

"Ano," Sakura started, "Aren't you going to ask for proof of age."

"You're wearing Hitae-ates aren't you."

"Oh."

"In my book you're allowed to enjoy some of the finer things in life. As there is a chance you might not be around later to enjoy them."

"I'll drink to that." Naruto grinned with half lidded eyes as he raised his bottle in salute. He raised his bottle to his lips but paused and turned to look down the street only to see Sasuke already looking.

"Looks like team 8 passed." The raven haired boy said.

Sakura who had already started sipping her drink looked at Sasuke oddly. "What do you mean by that Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto replied first. "Because Kiba is coming here and ironically for a ninja is declaring at the top of his voice that he and his team passed their test and that , and I quote, 'Of course I beat her, nobody can stand before us eh Akamaru?'"

Sakura began to look a both of them. "And you know this beca-"

Before she could finish her sentence said dog lover and his two more mature teammates entered the stall.

"YO THERE LOSERS! You're looking at the latest and greatest three man cell since the founding of Konoha." Laughed Kiba. As Hinata stammered a quiet "h-he-hello".

Naruto and Sasuke had returned to there bottles and weren't looking at the embarrassingly loud ninja. "What about the Sanin then Kiba?" Naruto queried before taking a long drink.

"Ha, they're childsplay compared to what we're capable of!"

"So," it was Sasuke who replied this time, " you can take on three shinobi each above S-class ninja that each are capable of a boss summon and then some?"

"And," Sakura dryly concluded, "if that's the case I suppose that you'll be going after Orochimaru's head for the more than substantial reward, correct?"

"K-kiba-kun is just excited Sakura-san." Hinata stuttered out but narrowed her eyes remembered the sight of the pink haired kunoichi in a certain blondes lap that she saw with her byakugan. Not that she had been looking on purpose of course.

"Hmph, even if he's excited he's an idiot for yelling like that and for making declarations like that." Sasuke droned, "If you say stuff like that it and then lose a fight people look down on you as worse than an average loser cause you can't live up to your boasts."

"TAKE THAT BAKE TEME! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!"

"Well what a coincidence." Came a monotone drone form behind Kiba.

"YAAH!" Kiba screamed and jumped and then face planted as he tried to twist in mid air.

Kakashi, Kurenai and the entirety of Team Ten sweatdropped at the sight as they had been there for roughly half of the banter between Team seven and Team eight.

"You see," continued Kakashi. "Asuma, Kurenai and I have decided to hold a tournament for all the new rookie Genin, so that you all have a good grasp on your allies abilities and current standing." He turned to his team, "It starts at nine AM tomorrow so don't drink too much, training ground seven." He smiled his little eye smile and poofed away along with Kurenai and Asuma to the meeting with the Hokage to announce the new teams.

"Well then." Everyone looked over at Naruto who had just skulled his remaining Sake and just smirked over at Sasuke who smirked back. "How, convenient. How about we have a bet over tomorrows tournament. Losing team pays for all Sake."

All the other genin other than team seven blinked owlishly until Kiba Brashly accepted screaming that nothing could stop team eight. Shikamaru just muttered "Troublesome" as Ino too accepted for their team while Shino and Chouji just stood stoicly and ate chips respectively.

And Tseuchi just rubbed his hands in glee as he pictured all the money he stood to make.

On the pairings:

Anna: 2

Fem-Haku: 1

Ino: 1

Anko: 1

Temari: 1

So Anna's one of the three. I'm not going to do Ino, she'll be Sasuke's. Anko I don't think will fit well but biven my plans I suppose Fem-Haku could fit and Temari. But I don't want to cause issues so until further notice Naruto's Harem will only be Anna, Sakura and Hinata.

On Naruto's lazy personality he's mostly like Yoh, but I plan on having his personality altered during real life or death matches, gotta fit Hao in someway, he's just too cool not too. So he'll have traits from both Asakura brothers. As if that wasn't obvious what with the whole Pentagram thing.


End file.
